


Chimera

by kyoselflove



Category: Dir en grey, Jrock, Lycaon (Band), MEJIBRAY, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Cheating, Drama, M/M, Multi, Smut, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya decides to bring another guy home--while his boyfriend--Koichi, has a night of his own in the room next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chimera

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely for my enjoyment, I don't even. I don't know. Haha xD

Tonight he had an incredible boost of luck. Eyes trained on the lean figure in front of him, he followed the man up the never-ending staircase to his apartment. Uruha had already set out on finding someone mediocre to fill his desires for the evening but in front of him was pure perfection. Each step brought him closer to that satisfaction and he could hardly contain the excitement bubbling up inside of him. Let alone calming the twitching of his cock.

“Here it is,” Toshiya’s voice called out to him making him halt is movement. Wearing tight jeans and an oversized t-shirt, it was hard for Uruha to make out Toshiya’s complete figure but judging by muscular build of his arms, he wasn’t about to be disappointed. 

Toshiya’s overall demeanor had that attitude of something along the lines of not giving a simple fuck. It was so strong to the point that Uruha knew that Toshiya would be kicking him out after they had sex, which was a little bit disappointing, but it seemed worth it in the long run.

Trudging into the living space, Uruha was greeted with a large open area decorated in modern décor. Also standing in a set of bunny pajamas was someone else, perhaps Toshiya’s roommate. Brown curls with thick rimmed black glasses, Uruha thought the other looked cute but was definitely younger. When Uruha locked eyes with the small beauty, the boy quickly glanced away.

“Go on to bed,” Toshiya ushered the boy out of the room. He found it odd; maybe it was his little brother or something.

His lay for the night led him into a spacious bedroom with a bed big enough to fit five people. Straight to the point then.

Uruha stood at the foot of the bed awkwardly as Toshiya began to casually strip away his clothes, eyes on him. Once his t-shirt was gone Uruha was met with a delicious body, toned with light abs and a broad chest. Pants gone he saw exactly what Toshiya had to offer and he couldn’t help but shudder, he let his eyes follow up to Toshiya’s face to find him smirking.

To his genuine surprise, Toshiya crawled on top of the bed on his hands and knees, giving him an inviting view to his backside. He had planned on this going the other way but he was more than down for doing anything at this point.

“What are you waiting for?” a show for urgency, Toshiya shook his ass and pulled his long hair to the side, a hungry gaze directed towards him.

“Just admiring the view,” Uruha said as his eyes roamed over the muscles in Toshiya’s arms and back.

“Take too long and I might change my mind,” Toshiya clicked his tongue before licking his lips.

Now he didn’t want that to happen, did he?

 

*

 

Through the thin walls, Koichi could hear Toshiya’s moans almost loud and clear. He brought the blanket around him tighter and tried his best to ignore the activities going on in the next room. After it was done, Toshiya would be back in bed with him and hold him until he fell asleep.

As of late this had become a routine, one that Koichi still had a hard time dealing with. He could recall their conversation clearly.

“You know, sometimes I would love a good fuck and I’m sick of shoving artificial dicks up my ass,” they were in the kitchen, Koichi had only just woken up when Toshiya began to rant out of nowhere. All he did for a few heartbeats was stare in horror; his mind telling him that Toshiya would break it off between them.

“I…” he had no idea what to reply, he knew that it was partially his fault because he wasn’t exactly…adequate in that department. Five years together and this was the first time that Koichi had ever felt awkward around Toshiya.  
Unsure of the next move, it was frightening.

“I have the perfect solution,” casually said as Toshiya poured himself a glass of juice, “Once a week I go out and find a guy, bring him home and he satisfies my needs.”

“W-What?” turning his gaze towards the floor, Koichi clenched his hands into fists, “You want to cheat on me?”

“It’s not cheating if you’re okay with it,” all Toshiya gave him was a shrug. As if this was a completely normal conversation! 

“What makes you think I would ever be okay with it?” trying his best to remain calm was proving more difficult by the second.

Toshiya made a move towards him; he tried not to stiffen when he felt Toshiya’s hands run down his arms, releasing his fists and then towards his face, cupping his cheeks. “Because you love me.”

A finger moved over his cheekbone, it was then he felt a smeared wetness. He had begun to cry. What Toshiya said was of course true, but to use it against him like this made Koichi angry, “And you?”

“You know that I love you.” A soft kiss that felt almost voided of any love. 

Koichi had nodded, giving his okay to this absurd arrangement, and now here he was, crying again while Toshiya cried out in pleasure. He felt useless as a man, as a lover. Holding his old stuffed panda, he sought out solace in his childhood toy.

A chill ran across his skin, he looked over towards the window to see it fully open, the curtains blowing in the wind reflecting the moonlight. The cold turned into fear as he wondered how in the hell the window had magically opened on its own.

“Aw, poor baby. No need to fret,” Koichi jumped and clutched his panda closer; the eerie voice came from the darkest corner of the room. He felt a hand in his hair and promptly turned to see nothing.

His voice had left him; he had to be in some kind of nightmare.

“Ah, but this couldn’t be any more real, love.”

The figure in front of him made him freeze entirely. At the foot of the bed was a man wearing nothing but white silk that draped over his shoulders and hugged his body. Long pink hair flowed down to his midsection and looked anything but natural as it started to glow without light.

Koichi blinked, the man now at his feet, crawling on the bed up his body. An unusual scent filtered through his nose and made him dizzy. He leaned back against the bed, dumbstruck as the man moved completely over him. Scarlet lips turned up, Koichi had become mesmerized by the man’s beauty.

“Now why should we let him have all the fun, hm?”

 

*

 

Toshiya sprawled out over the bed as Uruha pant next to him. That was certainly good exercise and possibly the best sex he had had in awhile. He was indeed a desperate bottom and doing nothing but topping Koichi for so long had drained him to the point he forgot sex could be so invigorating. 

“Woo,” he huffed out and turned to look at Uruha who seemed every bit as satisfied as him, “thanks.”

“Thanks?”

“Yes, for that wonderful fuck.”

Uruha chuckled, offering a wide smile, “No, thank you.”

Toshiya joined in with a laugh of his own, he supposed now he should kick Uruha out and crawl back into bed with Koichi but he felt like he had to take more. “Up for a round two?”

“You sure?” A look of surprise fell over Uruha’s face, making Toshiya want to giggle. He truly felt like he was on cloud nine.

“Oh yeah, absolutely.” 

There was no kissing; they moved their bodies into position. This time Toshiya lie on his side and Uruha behind him. It was always easier when he didn’t see his face. The cock filled him with ease, he moaned, one hand moving behind him to hold on to Uruha’s hair and the other gripping the bed.

Uruha’s thrusts were short and rapid, Toshiya let out little squeaks at every hit to his prostate. Mixed with pleasure and pain he could feel himself becoming close already.

A band on the wall next to him made him momentarily falter his concentration, he wondered if maybe Koichi was getting angry that he was being to be loud. But Uruha tugged back on his hips making him cry out louder and forget about everything else.

 

*

 

There was no rational way for his mind to come up with an excuse as to why he was hovering practically in mid air, pressed against the wall. And to make matters worse the unbelievably gorgeous man was entirely floating in front of him. This was beginning to become a weird…sexual fantasy dream or something.

“Didn’t we already go over this, sweetie?”

Every time the creature in front of him spoke, Koichi could feel his blood run cold. 

“Also I told you not to be afraid, I do grow tiresome of repeating myself,” the man yawned dramatically, hovering his hand over his false yawn.

“What do you want from me?” he whispered.

“On the contrary, you wanted me.”

He opened his mouth to ask what—but the creature before him merely shook his head and Koichi closed his mouth. The white sheets of fabric fell from the man’s body, exposing his defined flesh. A full set of abs, toned arms, and here Koichi was scrawny and wearing bunny pajamas.

“They’re cute,” the crea—“It’s Yuuki, honestly do I look like a creature?”

“Will you get out of my head?”

“No, I want to feel everything that you are about to go through, it will make it all the more exciting!”

Koichi, who still hovered against the wall, pressed back as Yuuki brought their lips together. Long nails dug into the skin of his chin as Yuuki held his face in place. Deciding not to fight—and no matter what Yuuki told him—he believed this all to be a dream. Might as well go with it.

Their little pecks became more sensual and heated; Koichi opened his mouth slightly to let Yuuki in. He was startled to find that the man tasted like roses unlike the bitter nicotine of Toshiya’s mouth. Lips so soft that they felt like velvet. Koichi realized his mouth was opened wide and Yuuki had moved away from him, smirking.

“You’re adorable.”

He couldn’t help but blush at the statement; it was nice hearing a compliment. 

“You have a look of naivety, but that isn’t really the case, now is it?” Yuuki came closer; Koichi tilted his head on instinct when he could feel fingers in his hair. Moonlight shone on Yuuki’s eyes, hot pink just like his hair. “Obsessed with appearances, are you?”

No need to answer because he could read minds anyways. Koichi felt relieved when those lips fell upon his once again. The hand in his hair pulled him closer, for a while he had forgotten that they were floating above his bed. And it made him wonder why in the hell they were flying anyway?

“Because why not?”

Koichi sighed.

 

*

 

After round two, Toshiya was tired, sore and never better. He watched Uruha gather his clothes, putting each article on painfully slow, teasing him all over again. Toshiya groaned, “Hurry up and get out of here before I demand more from you.”

“That wouldn’t be the worst possible thing that has ever happened to me,” Uruha chuckled.

Grinning, Toshiya closed his eyes and let his muscles relax as he felt like sinking into the bed. When he didn’t hear the door open he opened one eye towards it.

Uruha stood there playing with the sleeves of his jacket, “Seriously, do you want to do this again sometime?”

Pondering on the question for a moment, Toshiya licked his lips before nodding, “Sure, we can do that.”

“Okay,” still Toshiya waited for Uruha to leave.

Confused, Uruha stood there ruffling his hair and giving him a side-glance, “Can I get your number then?”

“Oh,” moving off the bed stark naked, Toshiya held out his hand as a gesture to hand over his phone. Uruha did so, Toshiya put in his number under a sweet treat. He giggled at himself for being corny. 

Tonight has been great.

 

*

 

Somehow Koichi turned around flat on the wall, his face smashed against it with Yuuki behind him. He was felt up, a hand traveling down the slide underneath his pajama pants, lowering them until they fell down to the bed below. Uncertain as to why he allowed Yuuki to undress him, he let his mind slip into the pleasure building around him.

His hot breath bounced back at him off the wall, Yuuki doing nothing but merely letting his finger trail up and down the cleft of his ass. Another moan left him, he was beginning to worry that Toshiya would be able to hear him. He was shocked when he felt something slippery push inside him, glancing behind to see, he saw Yuuki using his tongue on him.

By now he was a mess, his legs couldn’t stop shaking and the feeling of not being on solid ground had him freaking out, finally. “C-Can you please,” a loud moan, “please put me down…”

The sensation from his ass withdrew; Yuuki twisted him around so they were face to face. “I thought you’d like it.” Just like that they were gracefully falling back down to the bed. Koichi folded up his legs and felt relieved when he felt the comfort of his mattress underneath him.

“Thank you.”  
Still half-sitting up and leaning against the wall, Koichi was taken by surprise when Yuuki thrust into him. Sliding in with such ease as if he had been properly lubed up. His hips rose completely off the bed, using his hands to support himself and the help from Yuuki holding his waist, Koichi met every thrust. 

Yuuki may be smaller than Toshiya but he still had every bit of power as him. The thrusts were brutal and unforgiving, but Koichi couldn’t feel anything but pure bliss. Now his moans and gasps fell from his lips freely, no longer caring if Toshiya heard him. He deserved it anyway if he did. 

Looking down at his lean body, he admired the way his torso bent to Yuuki’s will, he could even swear that he could see his belly rise when the cock inside him pushed in every time. His attention span was limited as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Yuuki caught his eyes, his face neutral, so much so it gave Koichi chills.

“You must be tired,” Yuuki said, pulling out, “turn over on your side.”

Koichi did as he was told, feeling the strain in his muscles loosen up as he rested. The peace didn’t last long, Yuuki pumped inside of him again. Every nerve in his body was reacting to assault on his body. Rubbing his stomach, Yuuki licked the outer shell of his ear, “You’re right, I can feel my cock from the outside.”

The constant tease of fingers trailing across his skin sent him over the edge. Not even one touch to his erection and he was cumming all over the sheets. Biting his lip, Koichi tried his best to muffle his cry from his orgasm. But it seemed that Yuuki was far from done.

Koichi pushed his face into his pillow, trying to ignore the fact that his little cock was coming back to life.

“Don’t fight it,” Yuuki whispered to him.

Might as well enjoy it again, right? No harm done, since this was all a dream. In the other room, he could hear Toshiya and his fling talking though. His mind kept alternating between fantasy and reality; it just had to be.

Once again he felt empty when Yuuki left his body, this time his body was moved on his back. Filled again he whined and clawed at the bed. Yuuki bent forward, eloping their lips, Koichi kissed and nipped. His hands grabbing ahold of those pink locks, he enjoyed their intertwined tongues, the slow rock of their bodies.

They parted; Yuuki finally exposed his true feelings on his face. Such a sincere, loving look, it startled Koichi. Yuuki smiled, rolling his hips in a spherical motion so that Koichi lost his train of thought. The man above him; a stranger, a creature, a figment of his obviously perverted imagination…

“Koichi, I’ve known you for so long,” Yuuki’s voice was quiet, softer than earlier, “I’ve loved you, watched you, saved you, and now I finally have you. He doesn’t deserve you.”

Barely having control of his motor skills, Koichi’s eyes fluttered relentlessly, their slow love making literally taking his breath away, “What?”

There were no answers for him, Yuuki let out a moan that seemed out of character and then one last kiss. Koichi’s heavy eyes blinked one more time and Yuuki was gone. Cold air ghosted over his skin, not completely empty, Koichi swiped a finger around his entrance and brought it to his face. One swoop into his mouth and he tasted the bitter cum from Yuuki.

Finger still in mouth, legs spread, a noticeable trace of scratches along his torso and hips; the door opened.

“Koichi what are you still doing—“ Toshiya stopped after one look at the condition Koichi was in at his current state. “What the fuck?”

How do you tell your boyfriend—who decided one day that fucking other people (just Toshiya allowed to do so) would be great for their relationship—that he just had some kind of out of this world sex with…he didn’t even know what Yuuki was, well?

“I-I…uh…”

“Did you have someone over?” Toshiya’s attitude was clear, he was pissed, “Have a great fucking time?”

Taking in Yuuki’s words gave him a certain strength that he didn’t know he could muster up before, “I-I think we should break up.”

“What?” For some reason, unknown to Koichi, Toshiya was actually stunned. He even stepped backwards a few steps.

“I don’t agree with what you’re doing and I’m tired of you using me.”

Toshiya scoffed, shaking his head as if Koichi was crazy to think as he did. Really, at this point Koichi didn’t care; he just had an incredible night. One that opened his eyes to the painful truth. Of course he loved Toshiya but…there had to be limits on how much he could take. And he was stock full, needing to break free and away from the toxicity of what they had together. 

Feeling vulnerable at Toshiya’s stare and silence, Koichi covered himself with the thin sheet. “I think it would be best if you found somewhere else to stay tonight.”

Without another word, Toshiya stomped out like a brat and Koichi was grateful for it. He couldn’t face him right now, not when he had so many questions in his head. Unsettled desires for someone—or something—he couldn’t even put into words. When he tried to go over everything in his head, Koichi sighed, because it was utterly useless. 

The door flew open and hit the wall with a bang, “You know what? No! I want some damn answers. I’m not letting you end anything.” Toshiya was fuming, though Koichi blinked twice as fast to make sure that Toshiya was indeed crying in front of him.

“Maybe…we were always meant to stay best friends,” he muttered in a hushed voice, squeezing his thighs tighter together.

“If we’re best friends then you can tell me what the hell is going on?” Toshiya spat out but a look of regret quickly replaced his hostile appearance. 

“I don’t know…” Koichi began, taking in the comfort the thin sheet had to offer him, “I thought I was dreaming.” Looking more intrigued instead of pissed, Toshiya sat down on the edge of the bed facing him. “There was someone here,” he took a breath, avoiding eye contact, “but I don’t know how he got in here…and…”

“What? Were you raped?” Toshiya stared at him with wide eyes, moving across the bed to check him.

“No!” Shoving away Toshiya playfully, he barricaded himself with the blankets once again. “Don’t laugh…” he eyed Toshiya to make sure he wasn’t about to bust out giggling for no reason before he said anything. “We were flying.”

It took Toshiya a moment but then he broke into a laugh anyways, “What!”

“I’m serious!” 

“You were definitely dreaming.”

“Then how do you explain this!” Koichi pulled away the covers and showed Toshiya the bruises and scrapes along his skin, not to mention a healthy amount of semen leaking from his sore body.

Toshiya sobered up, “Holy shit.”

“I’m going to get cleaned up,” still with the sheet wrapped around his body, Koichi maneuvered over to the master bathroom leaving Toshiya stunned into silence on the bed.

After shutting the door, he leaned against the wood and sighed. The bathroom window was opened, tilting his head he went over to inspect it. On the windowsill was a long black feather. He picked it up, soft to touch and the scent of roses waivered from it.

On instinct he rushed to look out the opening, expecting to see Yuuki flying in front of it, waiting for him. But there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably full of mistakes sorry. Yay, I finished something, now maybe I can write on other things. And don't ask me what the hell this fic is because I have no idea. xD  
> and lol at Koichi's micro peen xD


End file.
